Run!
by Liaalicious
Summary: Run 'till you can touch the sky with your hands...


**Title:** Run!

**Author:** Liaalicious a.k.a Amalia Syafitri

**Summary:** Run 'till you can touch the sky with your hands...

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? #PLAK!

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid punya Yamaha & lagu Run punya Epik High ._.

**WARNING! **GAJE, GARING, ABAL, CUWAW (?), OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ._.

**A/N:** Lirik lagu yang dicetak tebal, sedangkan yang dicetak miring itu flashback ._.

**Gumiya POV**

**Run Run Run away**

**Run Run Run away**

**Run Run Run away amoori domangchyuh bwado (beoseonal soo eopsuh)**

**Run Run Run away dalrita dwaedora bwado (neon geudaero issuh)**

Berlari.

Ya, itulah yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini. Berlari sekuat tenaga, berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Mencoba melupakan semua kenangan buruk yang terjadi padaku. Walaupun tanpa arah tujuan tapi, aku terus berlari. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya hingga tiba-tiba, kenangan buruk itu kembali berputar di otakku. Layaknya sebuah film yang diputar ulang kembali.

**Nunapi geomeo sesangeun nomunado palri geoleo**

**Naman doo dari jeulo gal gili han eopsi meoreo**

**I gilui keuten mwoga itseulka? (neon algo ganen ga)**

**Geunyang nun gameun chae ikeuryeo gandamyeon dam aninka**

_PLAK!_

_Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipiku. Pria itu, lagi-lagi menamparku. Dia adalah... Ayahku. Dia selalu membandingkan aku dengan kakakku, Gumi. Di mata Ayah, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Berbeda jauh dengan Gumi yang selalu membuatnya bangga dengan prestasi-prestasi yang diraihnya di sekolah._

**Ireun naui jilmunen neul tami eopnun naneun**

**I salm soge mukin doo paro gumjochado mot jameun**

**Mangeum mugeoweo geomina gathyeojyeo beorin na**

**Oneul haruman michin cheog darryeobeoryeo eodinga**

Aku, Gumiya Megpoid. Anak SMA berumur 17 tahun yang selalu kesepian, tak memiliki teman, dan selalu beranggapan bahwa di dunia ini tak ada yang memperdulikan aku satu orang pun. Aku berbicara sesuai dengan kenyataan. Di dunia ini, memang tidak ada yang memperdulikan aku satu orang pun. Aku memang anak yang tak berguna, yang selalu merepotkan orang lain. Keberadaanku tidaklah diharapkan tapi, kenapa aku harus terlahir ke dunia ini?

**Haneule soni daheoldaegaji dalryeoga**

**Gaseume kumi chaltaeji talryeoga**

Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia ini? Kenapa aku tak lenyap saja dari dunia ini? Aku sudah lelah menghadapi ini semua. Aku ingin segera mengakhirinya. Semua penderitaan yang tak berujung ini... Aku ingin mengakhirinya. Kamisama, kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku? Kenapa... Kenapa... KENAPAAA?!

**Everybody Run Run Run away**

**Amoori domangchyeo bwado (beoseo nal su eopseo)**

**Everybody Run Run Run away**

**Dalrida dwidora bwado (neon geudaero isseo)**

Disaat aku sedang terpuruk seperti ini, tiba-tiba saja seseorang hadir kedalam kehidupanku. Dia adalah... pacarku. Dia selalu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa ketika aku sedang merasa sedih. Dia juga selalu menyemangatiku ketika aku sedang merasa putus asa. Hanya dialah yang membuatku semangat menjalani hidup yang begitu kejam ini.

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down down**

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down down**

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down- away**

**Amoori dalryeobwado jejarie**

"_Gumiya-kun, kenapa kau terlihat murung begitu?"_

"_Ayahku, lagi-lagi dia membandingkan aku dengan kakakku yang brengsek itu. Aku sudah muak dengannya!"_

"_Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Gumiya-kun sama hebatnya kok, bahkan lebih hebat dari Gakupo-senpai!"_

"_Terimakasih sudah menghiburku, aku merasa baikan sekarang."_

**Nae salmeun 365il biga sodajineun bam**

**24sigan soge jobajineun maeum**

**Jageun yeoyuui suimpyudo geu gorireul gamchoogo**

**Nal majooboneun miraeneun machimpyoga dwijiman**

**(Achimeun jilmojigo dalryeo) mwo hyanghae dwineun geonji**

**Haega jineun geonji naega jineun geonji**

**I don't know But I go Keep on**

**Runnin runnin runnin high**

**Geodaehan eungasuga beorin eorin byeolin na**

Tapi, siapa sangka? Orang yang satu-satunya kucintai di dunia ini ternyata mengkhianatiku. Aku melihatnya jalan dengan pria lain. Aku kira dia berbeda dengan orang-orang di sekitarku yang tak mengharapkan keberadaanku dan tak memperdulikan aku. Tapi ternyata, dugaanku salah. Dia sama saja dengan mereka...

**Haneule suni daheundaegaji dalryeoga**

**Gaseume kumi chaltaegaji dalryeoga**

"_Tak kusangka, ternyata kau seperti ini."_

"_Tunggu, Gumiya-kun! Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"_

"_Tak seperti yang kau pikirkan katamu? Cih, jelas-jelas aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"_

"_Maafkan aku, Gumiya-kun. Hiks..."_

"_Sudahlah, kita putus. Aku sudah muak denganmu!"_

"_Tu-Tunggu!"_

"_Lepaskan! Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi! Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu!"_

**Everybody Run Run Run away**

**Amoori domangchyeo bwado (beoseo nal su eopseo)**

**Everybody Run Run Run away**

**Dalrida dwidora bwado (neon geudaero isseo)**

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana aku memutuskan untuk putus dengannya, aku tak pernah mempercayai siapa pun lagi. Semua orang itu sama, hanya berpura-pura baik di hadapanku. Padahal sebenarnya? Mereka menusukku dari belakang. Kalian pikir aku tak tahu bahwa kalian hanya bersandiwara di depanku? Aku tak sebodoh yang kalian pikirkan.

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down down**

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down down**

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down away**

**Amoori dalryeobwado jejarie**

Kalian pikir aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kalian? Kalian pikir aku akan meminta tolong pada kalian ketika aku merasa kesulitan? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Bagiku, lebih baik sendiri daripada bersama kalian yang selalu membuatku merasa sendiri.

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down down**

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down down**

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down away**

**Amoori dalryeobwado jejarie**

Mulai sekarang, aku akan membuktikan pada semua orang. Bahwa aku bisa melakukan hal yang mereka pikir aku tak bisa melakukannya. Terutama pada Ayah. Aku akan membuktikan padanya bahwa aku bisa lebih baik dari kakakku yang selalu dia banggakan itu.

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down down**

**You got me runnin runnin' runnin away**

**Down down down**

**You got me runnin runnin runnin away**

**Down down- away**

**Hanopshi dallyoganul norul wihae**

Walaupun sudah jatuh berkali-kali dan dicemooh terus-menerus, aku akan terus berusaha dan tak mudah menyerah. Aku akan terus berjuang meraih mimpiku, hingga suatu saat nanti akhirnya kalian akan berhenti meremehkanku. Walaupun terkadang aku berpikir bahwa aku tak akan bisa melakukannya tapi, aku yakin jika aku terus berusaha pasti aku bisa. Ganbatte, Gumiya... You can do it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

Hello everybody~ Long time no see :D Setelah lama gak update, akhirnya Lia muncul lagi untuk mempublish fic Lia yang amat sangat cuwaw (?) ini. Maaf lama gak update, soalnya Lia sibuk banget sekarang X( Tau sendiri lah Lia itu kelas 3, jadi lagi sibuk-sibuknya hehe.

Ngomong-ngomong soal fic ini, awal mulanya Lia bikin fic ini adalah pas dengerin lagunya Epik High – Run (yang suka main AyoDance pasti tau kan lagu ini? ._.). Sebenarnya udah lama Lia ingin bikin fic ini tapi, baru terwujud sekarang. Maklum lah Lia itu masih newbie, jadinya walaupun banyak banget inspirasi tapi susah banget buat menuangkannya kedalam tulisan, huft~

Lia itu suka banget sama lagu ini loh~ Karena lagu ini mengingatkan Lia ketika pertama kali main salah satu dance battle online game yaitu AyoDance! Pertama kali denger lagu ini, entah kenapa Lia langsung ngerasa semangat aja gitu. Padahal Lia gak ngerti liriknya tapi, tetep aja bisa bikin Lia semangat! Ketika Lia lagi galau gara-gara selalu diremehin sama orang-orang yang berlevel tinggi pas main AyoDance, begitu denger lagu ini langsung aja rasa galau itu hilang. Yang asalnya galau malah jadi semangat. Dan akhirnya Lia bertekad untuk melatih skill bermain AyoDance Lia agar bisa mengalahkan player-player level tinggi yang selalu meremehkan para player berlevel rendah ^^

Hmm, biar Lia ceritain pengalaman Lia yang lain. Waktu itu di sekolah semua murid dibagiin hasil UTS. Sumpah deg-degan banget, pasti deh nilainya jelek. Dan ternyata bener, hasilnya amat sangat hancur! Walaupun Bhs. Inggris tetep aja lumayan bagus (iya lah dia jagonya #PLAK!). Tapi ketika salah satu temenku nanyain berapa nilai UTS Bhs. Inggrisku, aku terkejut dengan jawabannya. Kenapa? Karena nilai dia lebih tinggi dariku, yaa walaupun hanya beda tipis.

Seharian itu aku ber-galau-ria. Aku ngerasa manusia yang paling bodoh, aku pun menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Andai aku belajar lebih rajin mungkin aku bisa dapet nilai yang lebih tinggi. Pas lagi asyik ber-galau-ria, aku dengerin salah satu lagu AyoDance kesukaanku yaitu Epik High - Run. Begitu nyari lyric-nya dan translation-nya, aku nemuin kalimat "Run 'till you can touch the sky with your hands." Aku langsung terkesima sama kalimat itu (ihh #LEBAY). Dan akhirnya sejak hari itu, kalimat itu jadi motto hidup aku. Pas lagi down, aku langsung inget kalimat itu dan kembali bersemangat :)

Jadi, pesanku adalah kalian harus berusaha keras untuk mencapai cita-cita kalian. Jangan pernah menyerah, apalagi menyerah sebelum mencoba. Coba aja deh dulu, kalau gagal itu berarti kesuksesan yang tertunda. Pasti readers sering denger kalimat itu kan? So, raihlah cita-citamu setinggi langit dan jangan pernah menyerah. _Run 'till you can touch the sky with your hands!_

Maaf kebanyakan curhat daripada ficnya tapi, RnR yaa~

Arigatou gozaimasu! ;)


End file.
